


Something Great

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comfort, Denial, Fluff, Harry and niall are in denial, Love, M/M, Sadness, Well - Freeform, actually only niall is, deNiall, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't fall for him.<br/>Harry needs him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> hey, follow me on my tumblr, mullingarstyls.tumblr.com and my wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/user/LizzieCox okay?

Harry's eyes filled with tears as Niall turned away. "You can't keep doing this to me, Niall, love." Harry pleaded, reaching for Niall's hand. The room was dark, save for the dusty stripes of moonlight breaking through the window blinds.

 

Niall pulled away, finally turning back around. The stripes of moonlight flooded his face, making it look distorted.

 

"Please." Harry mumbled, grabbing Niall's bare waist and tucking his head into the hollow of Niall's neck.

 

"Harry, its not that easy for me. I'm-"

 

"You and I both know what we want. You want it as badly as I do."

 

"Harry-"

 

_"I want you here with me,_

_Like how I pictured it_

_So I don't have to keep imagining..."_

 

Harry started to croon.

 

"Harry-" Niall tried protesting.

 

_"Come on jump out at me_

_Come on bring everything_

_Is it too much to ask for something great?"_

 

"Damn you Harry. Damn it all." Niall cried out, grabbing Harry's head and crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> omg what have I don?


End file.
